<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As If Family by Boneless_Milkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571243">As If Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneless_Milkshake/pseuds/Boneless_Milkshake'>Boneless_Milkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Future Fic, M/M, Persona 5 Strikers Spoilers, Post Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneless_Milkshake/pseuds/Boneless_Milkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ren's adult life is about to begin, he finds himself on the brink of homelessness. As if by fate, Zenkichi offers him a place to stay, asking nothing in return. Yet, this temporary arrangement ignites sparks between them, as both find in each other what they've been missing in their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Hasegawa Zenkichi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Hasegawa Zenkichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Misfortune must be his best friend. That can be the only explanation for the phone call he just received. Ren's phone slips out of his fingers onto his bed, his lifeless body following. Every stage of his life is built off a foundation of terrible luck. He buries his face into the sheets below him, a tight grimace pulling his skin.</p><p class="western">“What happened?”</p><p class="western">Ren doesn't want to answer Morgana, who is pawing at his curls. If he answers, if he speaks the news aloud, that means it's real. Means there's no denying it. He doesn't move, hoping either Morgana will leave or that he'll suffocate himself, he's not fussy. Although, when a few moments pass and both his cat and breath are still present, he realises there's no way out of coming to terms with his new tragedy.</p><p class="western">Ren shifts his head to look at Morgana, freeing his mouth enough to speak. “The apartment fell through. Literally. There was a flooding incident, so we can't live there.”</p><p class="western">Morgana reels. “But don't we have to move out of here <em>tomorrow</em>?”</p><p class="western">A thick silence answers. Ren watches Morgana curl into himself, looking around their accommodation of four years. Most of it is already packed into boxes that are supposed to be moved into their new home tomorrow. Ren is to start his new job as a legislative aide in a week, which he got in part due to help from Yoshida Toranosuke. He planned to use the week to settle into his new residence, getting to know the area and his route to work and the best supermarkets. Yet now, right before his eyes, each and every one of his plans crumbles. Is it even possible to secure another apartment in a week, especially one as affordable and close to work? Somehow, the supernatural dealings of the Metaverse seem more plausible.</p><p class="western">The jabbing of a paw on his head break Ren from his thoughts, he focusing on Morgana again. “Hey, not all hope is lost. We've been through worse than this. I know you don't want to go back to Boss's dingy attic, but that might be our best option for now. Trust me, you <em>don't</em> want to live on the streets.”</p><p class="western">Ren doesn't believe he's prideful, but the thought of slinking to Sojiro, begging for the attic back... that would wound even the most humble. He's recently graduated from university, the most gruelling and work intensive four years of his life. Isn't he supposed to be independent? He's finally ready to face reality as a full adult, where he'd make steps to ensuring others have better lives, where injustices are few and far between – it's why he studied political science, after all. Not only that but... can't he be selfish too? To have a space of his own to call a real home, not bound by restrictions and curfews and rules?</p><p class="western">Is freedom really too much to ask for...?</p><p class="western">Ren sits up, startling Morgana with his speed. He takes a long, deep inhale. Morgana is right, not all hope is lost. Things always get worse before they get better. He holds the breath. He'll only stay with Sojiro as long as he needs, until he can find a new place that suits him. He lets out a steady exhale. He's always found a way. He'll overcome this obstacle too.</p><p class="western">“You okay?” Morgana asks, padding onto his lap. Ren nods.</p><p class="western">He reaches for his phone, checking the time. It's only eleven o'clock in the morning. He still has the whole day ahead of him. He'll buy Sojiro a gift to soften the man up, then go to Leblanc and explain the situation. He won't whimper or waver, or ask for sympathy. He's a man now. He'll stand with his back straight, lay out the circumstance and his solution. If Sojiro declines, well... he's a man too, and doesn't owe Ren anything. If it comes to that, there's more than enough time to think of a Plan B.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>*/*/*</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Leblanc hasn't changed.</p><p class="western">Ren didn't have many opportunities to visit during university because of his hefty workload. In total, he probably visited Sojiro a handful of times, always guilty that he couldn't carve out more time to see his surrogate father. Regardless, Sojiro would welcome him warmly, they catching up over a cup (or two) of coffee. Before leaving, Sojiro would impart advice that'd make Ren a little wiser and kinder.</p><p class="western">Today, standing outside of Leblanc with his hastily put together gift, Ren pulls on every ounce of courage he can muster. He glances inside to see that the store isn't busy, as usual on a Sunday evening. When he pushes the door open, bell chiming above him, he notices there's only one customer, Sojiro ceasing his conversation with them upon his arrival. The creases around the man's eyes deepen when he smiles pleasantly at Ren, yet it only makes his stomach lurch with guilt. He tries to smile back.</p><p class="western">“Evening, Boss.”</p><p class="western">“Long time no see, kid,” Sojiro replies. “You're going to live long, we were just talking about you.”</p><p class="western"><em>'We'</em>? Ren looks to the customer sitting with his back to him in the furthest booth. He gapes when they turn around, immediately recognising them.</p><p class="western">“Zenkichi?”</p><p class="western">Hasegawa Zenkichi appears as surprised as Ren, before the expression is replaced with a wide smile. “It's been a while, Amamiya-san.”</p><p class="western">Ren shakes his head at the officer's usual formalities. “Just 'Ren' is fine.” He makes his way to sit opposite Zenkichi, spying his appearance. It's been a little under five years since they last saw each other, yet Zenkichi hasn't changed. If anything, time has been good to him, he appearing far less tired than when they first met. “You look well.”</p><p class="western">“Thanks.” Ren sits up a little straighter, watching Zenkichi's eyes give him a once over. “You've grown.”</p><p class="western">“I didn't have much choice.”</p><p class="western">They share a chuckle. “I don't mean to disrupt you, though,” Zenkichi says. “You obviously aren't here to see me. You have something there for the Boss, don't you?”</p><p class="western">Ren flinches at the reminder of the box in his lap, and the real reason for his visit. He sets the present on the table for both older men to see. Inside is some sushi, dark chocolate, a silver bracelet and a Featherman lanyard for Futaba. Ren knows that Sojiro won't say no to anything for his daughter, but the contents now seem meager to the weight of the favour he's about to ask.</p><p class="western">“You got me a present?” Sojiro inquires. “I'd be flattered if you didn't look like the bringer of bad news. Did something happen?” Ren can barely meet Sojiro's stare. Didn't he say he wouldn't waver? This isn't the time to be cowardly. However, before he can speak, Sojiro holds up a hand. “Tell me over coffee.”</p><p class="western">The café is devoid of conversation, Ren concentrating on Sojiro's expert hands brewing the coffee. Soon, two steaming cups are placed on the table, one for him and one for Zenkichi. He allows himself a sip, letting the heat ease away the tension, basking in the creamy texture and subtle fruit like taste. Colombian Narino. Even after all these years, Ren's skill doesn't match up to his father's.</p><p class="western">He places the cup back down, turning to Sojiro who is sitting on a stool in front of their table. “The apartment I was supposed to move into tomorrow had a flooding accident, making it uninhabitable. Tonight also happens to be my last night at my university dorm. I start my new job next week. I only need something temporary until I can find another place to live.”</p><p class="western">Sojiro hums in understanding. “You need the attic back.”</p><p class="western">Ren nods, pushing the gift box towards Sojiro. “I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. If you decline, you can still have the gift.”</p><p class="western">“You've already convinced yourself I'm going to say no? You're like my son, I couldn't send you to the streets in your time of need.”</p><p class="western">Sojiro is grinning at Ren, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up. It isn't an explicit <em>agreement</em>.</p><p class="western">“Wait, <em>attic</em>?” Zenkichi pipes up. He points to the stairs behind Ren, incredulous. “You don't mean the attic up <em>there</em>?”</p><p class="western">“I do. I lived there during my probation.”</p><p class="western">“I had heard Sakura-san housed you, but in a place like that...?”</p><p class="western">“It wasn't that bad. Sojiro treated me well.” '<em>Eventually</em>', Ren doesn't add.</p><p class="western">However, it's difficult to ignore the skeptical look Zenkichi wears. Ren doesn't want to paint his father figure in a bad light; Zenkichi does have the authority to arrest Sojiro, and likely to have the whole store closed too. Having connections with the police is always going to be a double edged sword.</p><p class="western">“Don't think about going up there without a warrant,” Sojiro grunts.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi snaps his gaze from Sojiro to Ren a couple of times, a deer caught in headlights. “Eh?! Don't act like you can't trust me all of a sudden! I'm not planning anything nefarious! Seriously... I'm only concerned for you Ren. A confined space like that is suitable for a thieving brat on probation, but you're a grown man now.” He nods with finality. “You can stay with me.”</p><p class="western">A few seconds pass before Zenkichi's words sinks in. More than anything, Ren is confused. “Don't you live in Kyoto?”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi laughs. “You think I came all the way from Kyoto for Boss's curry? It's good, but not <em>that</em> good.” Zenkichi misses the deep frown etched across Sojiro's features. “Akane mentioned that she grew up in Tokyo, right? Well, we moved back here in time for her first year of high school – I thought it'd be better for her to continue her studies in a familiar environment, and give her a 'fresh start', so to speak. Anyway, she's in her second year of college now, so I have a spare room I can offer. You can stay there.”</p><p class="western">Ren's heartbeat triples in speed. He won't have to tip toe around, or pay to use the bathhouse, or sleep on a makeshift bed. Such an offer is too good to be true. “What's the catch?”</p><p class="western">“Catch?” Zenkichi taps a finger against his chin. “...I can't cook.”</p><p class="western">Ren can't stop the laugh pushing past his lips, even Sojiro finding it amusing. “Curry every morning, or a house to live in?” Sojiro chuckles. “If I were you, I'd take Hasegawa's offer. Unfortunately, I can't give much more than the attic.”</p><p class="western">Ren shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. “You're being serious then, Zenkichi?”</p><p class="western">“Yes. Although...” Zenkichi starts, expression solemn, unable to meet Ren's eyes. “Maybe I am being a little selfish. It's amazing watching Akane grow up, but the downside is the loneliness that comes after. I am getting your company out of it, though I promise that's all I'm getting in return.”</p><p class="western">Vulnerable. Ren's heart swells at Zenkichi's honesty. It's something he learnt to appreciate about him, how he makes his intentions clear from the start. Ren can't find it in himself to be even slightly distrustful of the man across from him, so he bows his head. “Thank you so much, Zenkichi. I'll make it up to you one day.”</p><p class="western">“You already have,” Zenkichi says. “You and the others, you saved me. I'll do anything I can to help you.”</p><p class="western">Tension lifts off Ren's shoulders, making him feel light. Breathing becomes so much easier. Is it because of the softness of Zenkichi's voice, or because a major hurdle has been cleared? Either way, Ren no longer dreads tomorrow.</p><p class="western">“Although,” Zenkichi starts, eyeing the present on the table. “If I'm housing you, does that mean I can have-?”</p><p class="western">Sojiro snatches the box, glaring at the officer. “The curry's not worth travelling from Kyoto, you say?”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi lowers his head in defeat. “Okay, you can have it.”</p><p class="western">Sojiro scoffs, though not without a smile. “Don't let those coffees go to waste either, y'hear?”</p><p class="western">“Yes Boss!” both Ren and Zenkichi call. With spirits high, the two are immersed in conversation with each other, right up until Leblanc's close. Ren doesn't mind in the slightest; they do have a lot to catch up on, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>y'all can blame fanartists on pixiv for this ship lol. I'm not super duper invested in it but I am very easily persuaded by Ren with older men haha. also yea, I do usually prefer Kurusu Akira to Amamiya Ren, but the name Ren seems to suit the protagonist more in Strikers than in Vanilla/Royal (Akira would never dress that badly tbh), so I'm using Ren here.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I've been working on this fic for a while now... </strong>
  <b>I almost have the draft for all 9 chapters done, so it's just a case of finishing that and writing them up all nicely and stuff. I just wanted to get the first chapter out as a ways of holding myself accountable, i guess? like now that it's out here in the world, maybe I'll actually make time to work on this fic more (or I'll just delete it...)</b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Coffee cups are empty, yet the conversation rolls undeterred. Ren absently notes how dark it's become outside, though his attention is promptly snatched back by the man opposite him.</p><p class="western">“Here's what Akane looks like now.”</p><p class="western">Ren smirks as he takes the phone from Zenkichi. “You're such a stereotypical dad. I bet you have pictures of her in your wallet too.”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi furrows his brow. “I do. What's wrong with that?”</p><p class="western">He sniggers. “Nothing. Gramps.”</p><p class="western">“Don't start with that 'Gramps' crap again!”</p><p class="western">He pays the older man no mind as he scrolls through the pictures of Akane. She's hardly recognisable as the small, distrustful girl that Ren first met. Her smiles light up each picture she's in, her disposition clearly more confident and carefree. He stops on a selfie of her and Zenkichi, they posing with their hands in matching peace signs. It's adorable.</p><p class="western">“She's beautiful,” Ren says, pushing the phone back across the table. “Takes after her father.”</p><p class="western">Said father has his face twisted in disbelief. “Me? No. That all came from her mother. The only thing she gets from me is her impossibly loud voice.”</p><p class="western">“That's still a blessing, considering she's doing voice work.”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi lifts his eyebrows. “You know, I already agreed to let you live with me, you don't need to butter me up.”</p><p class="western">“Was it that obvious?”</p><p class="western">That earns a snicker from Zenkichi, Ren grinning at the accomplishment. During the restless summer vacation when they met, Zenkichi was always strung up, even when forced to relax in Okinawa. Seeing him with his guard down and spirits high is delightfully strange. Ren realises it's something he's likely going to see more of while they're living together.</p><p class="western">The café bell door dutifully sings when someone enters, Ren doing a double-take as Sojiro walks in. When did he leave in the first place...? Zenkichi had his attention held captive, it seems. “You two still here?” Sojiro speaks, heading towards the small kitchen. “I'm going to be closing up, so you'll have to continue your date somewhere else.”</p><p class="western">Both Ren and Zenkichi check the time, startled at how it just turned ten o'clock. “Sorry for the trouble, Boss,” Ren says, standing and collecting the empty cups to place on the counter.</p><p class="western">Sojiro only waves him off. “Don't worry about it. You're not the one who should be apologising.”</p><p class="western">From behind him, Zenkichi huffs, “I'm the one who actually <em>paid</em>...” He stretches after he gets up, more muttering about being stiff and old. “Anyway, let's get you home, kid.”</p><p class="western">Ren shakes his head. “You don't have to. The trains are still running.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, but I've been trying to get in Sakura-san's good books for years now. I wouldn't be doing myself any favours if I didn't take you back home.”</p><p class="western">Sojiro scoffs, though Ren can tell that's it's not malicious. Plus, he doesn't want to hinder any small progress Zenkichi has made in earning his father's trust, even if it is just an excuse. “Thanks, Gramps.”</p><p class="western">“Oi. Don't make me change my mind.”</p><p class="western">He chuckles. “I'll won't call you 'Gramps' if you don't call me 'kid'.”</p><p class="western">“Deal. I forgot you're an old man yourself now.”</p><p class="western">He huffs in amusement as Zenkichi begins to lead the way out. “See you later, Sojiro,” he says with a wave.</p><p class="western">“See you, kid,” Sojiro replies, before he trains a hard gaze on Zenkichi. “You better take care of him, y'hear? If I hear a single complaint, you can expect me at your door.”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi pulls a sheepish smile. “I-I hear you loud and clear, Boss. I promise he'll be safe with me.” He holds the door open for Ren, who steps out into the fresh night. He shuts the door behind him, taking a deep breath. “I pity the person you're going to marry. Sakura-san is a tough nut to crack.”</p><p class="western">“Hypocrite,” Ren smirks. “You'd be the same if Akane was in my shoes.”</p><p class="western">“Well of course I would! But that's different!”</p><p class="western">They're side by side, bickering on their way to Zenkichi's car. Yet once inside, they're quiet. Ren steadies his breathing. “Do you remember when we first met?” he asks. Zenkichi quirks a brow, though doesn't reply. “You saved us from some drunk idiots, calling yourself a 'knight in shining armour'. Cliché as it was, it's true. You're still living up to that title.”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi flushes, scratching the back of his head. “I don't even remember saying that. It <em>is</em> cliché...” He turns on the engine, the car barely making a peep. “Although, if I'm a knight, I guess that makes this my loyal steed, huh?”</p><p class="western">“Don't ruin it.”</p><p class="western">They laugh. Inwardly, Ren doesn't mind the fantasy. He relaxes into the seat, Zenkichi guiding his steed along the road that would take them to a new chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Ren doesn't leave Zenkichi's thoughts.</p><p class="western">In the morning, he picks Ren up from his dorm, along with his luggage and his talking cat. Hearing Morgana talk again reminds him of the strangest period in his life, then he realises he's going to have to live with said cat. He hopes it doesn't affect his mental state.</p><p class="western">He drops the duo back home, before heading to work himself. His thoughts start out with being guilty that he can't help Ren unpack, or even so much as show him around his temporary home. Would he settle in, find everything okay? But the thoughts don't stop, his mind split between work and Ren.</p><p class="western">He can hardly believe it's been five years since their last encounter, since his teasing farewell to Ren and the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Only now, Ren isn't the same damned kid he said goodbye to; he's an adult. Ren dresses nicely, doesn't obscure his expressive eyes with those wide glasses any more. His hair still maintains its frizz, but is trimmed, his appearance more mature. And his confidence... he holds himself straighter, doesn't blend in, and speaks with clarity. Compared to five years ago, it's as if Zenkichi met a completely different person. Ren obviously went through so much growth... and Zenkichi missed all of it, even after promising to look out for the Thieves. At least now he can make himself useful and pay Ren back, if only a little.</p><p class="western">Close to eight-thirty at night, Zenkichi returns home. He makes a note to copy a key for Ren, alongside all his other Ren related thoughts. When he opens the door, he is blasted with an aromatic scent, the undeniable smell of dinner. His mouth waters and stomach growls, causing him to quickly shut the door and jump out of his shoes, pacing towards the kitchen. Here, all his senses are offered a treat, especially his sight, observing Ren setting the table. His chest tightens. Why is this nostalgic?</p><p class="western">“Good evening, Zenkichi,” Ren greets. “Welcome home.”</p><p class="western">“Welcome home!” Morgana parrots, lounging on a counter.</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” Zenkichi says. “Sorry, I'm not used to announcing myself. Or coming back from work to a home cooked dinner.”</p><p class="western">Ren beams, gesturing to the dining table. “Then sit down. Let's eat.”</p><p class="western">“Finally!” Morgana exclaims, making his way to the table. It's only now Zenkichi notices a third, smaller plate. Ren even cooks for his cat...?</p><p class="western">But with it's prominent smell wafting over his nose, Zenkichi can't concentrate on anything other than the food for too long. Once he takes his seat, he admires the dish in all its glory; a large plate near spilling with chicken katsu curry, a heap of rice, and a colourful assortment of vegetables, along with a foaming glass of beer. He can't wait to tuck in.</p><p class="western">There's an abrupt “<em>Itadakimasu</em>,” around the table before everyone digs in. Zenkichi is immediately delighted by the complimentary mix of flavours and the tickle of spice. He should savour the taste, or offer compliments, but he can't do much more than shovel food into his mouth. Honestly, he might cry. Not simply because the food tastes so good, but also because he's reminded he hasn't returned from work to a hot home cooked meal since Aoi passed. The Phantom Thieves did try to teach him a few recipes years ago, but without their guidance, he always managed to botch the meal one way or another. He gave up trying to cook completely after Akane moved out. For the first time in a long time, dinner fills both his stomach and his heart.</p><p class="western">Soon, his plate is clear of every morsel, he gulping a mouthful of beer to wash it down. Ren chuckles. “I assume you enjoyed it?”</p><p class="western">“Nothing short of amazing!” Zenkichi gushes. “I know you mentioned a cooking club yesterday, but I didn't think it'd pay off this well.”</p><p class="western">Despite Ren trying to hide it, Zenkichi catches his blush. “Thanks. I only wanted to thank you for helping me. I know you'll say I don't have to, but it feels wrong not to give anything back.”</p><p class="western">“If this is your way of thanking me, I will not say no. I now understand why Morgana's put on weight.”</p><p class="western">Morgana – who's also finished eating, grains of rice sprinkled around his mouth – glowers at Zenkichi. “No I haven't!”</p><p class="western">Ren inspects Morgana, tilting his head left and right. “You do look a little plump, Mona. When did this happen?”</p><p class="western">“Not you too, Joker!”</p><p class="western">The cat's protests fall on deaf ears, Ren pondering as he chews slowly. “I'll have to look up a good diet for cats...”</p><p class="western">“I'm not fat! Or a cat!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>*/*/*</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A week passes. Ren hates how easy it's all been, to unpack his belongings, to find a place for everything, and to settle in like he <em>belongs</em> here. He doesn't. He keeps reminding himself that this is only a temporary arrangement, and once he finds a suitable replacement, he'll leave.</p><p class="western">However, his search is regularly hindered by Zenkichi himself, who insists that he should take his time. If he rushes the process, he might end up in a similar situation that started this whole fiasco. Ren understands that Zenkichi is looking out for him, but he worries what will happen if he gets too comfortable here. He might end up making excuses forever and spend the rest of his life sharing pleasant dinnertimes with Zenkichi...</p><p class="western">He browses for apartments when Zenkichi isn't home.</p><p class="western">Currently, he's in Akane's old room (he refuses to call it 'his room'), sorting out everything he needs for his first day of work tomorrow. His stomach spins and shoulders tense at the thought; his first real, full time job. He wonders what the work will entail, the type of people he'll work with, what his boss will be like, and most importantly, how he's going to survive wearing a tie for the whole day.</p><p class="western">As he's glaring at the offending item of clothing, he hears the front door opening, and a feminine voice calling out, “<em>Tadaima</em>!” Ren surmises that it must be Akane – who else would have a key to Zenkichi's home?</p><p class="western">He opens the bedroom door to see Zenkichi embracing the girl, and the action forces a smile upon his face. It's one thing for Zenkichi to tell him that he and Akane are getting on well, but it's another thing entirely to <em>see </em>it. Knowing how strained their relationship was in the past... why, this sight would move even the most stoic person.</p><p class="western">Akane has to remove herself from Zenkichi's hold, teasing him about hugging etiquette, before she turns and catches eyes with Ren. She gasps, then beams, wasting no time in colliding with Ren in a hug of their own. “Ren-san! It's so nice to see you again!”</p><p class="western">He laughs. “You too, Akane-chan.”</p><p class="western">If he were being honest with himself, Ren would hardly recognise Akane if Zenkichi hadn't shown off pictures of her last week, though the camera hardly did her justice. While she's still short – she standing around the same height as Haru – she's matured into a beautiful young woman. Her chin and eyes are sharper, the light touch of makeup making her appear older as well. The thick waves of her hair brush past her shoulders, three sliders holding it back from falling into her face. The biggest difference is her smile, unapologetically bright and taking up half of her face. It seems these five years have been good to her and Zenkichi both.</p><p class="western">“I didn't know you were visiting,” Akane says after she separates from the hug.</p><p class="western">Ren fiddles with a lock of his hair, pulling an awkward smile. “It's... not exactly a 'visit'.”</p><p class="western">“Oh?” Akane takes hold of his wrist, marching him towards the living room. “We've a lot to catch up on, so tell me over tea! Dad, make some tea for us, okay?”</p><p class="western">“Eh...?” Zenkichi groans. “What am I, your slave? Did you forget how kettles work?”</p><p class="western">“We're your <em>guests</em>. You have to be a good host!”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi rolls his eyes, likely knowing he's fighting a losing battle. Regardless, he disappears into the kitchen with a smile. Akane becomes excited once more upon seeing Morgana stirring on the couch, he yelping as she abruptly moves him onto her lap. Her pets quickly soothe him, though Ren still recognises his disdain at being treated like a normal pet. He can't help his amusement.</p><p class="western">Ren sits next to Akane and tries to explain his situation as succinctly as possible, being reminded once again why he hates talking. Granted, he's not even speaking for that long, it's just <em>tiring</em>, his mind and jaw aching even after a minute. Throughout the week, catching up with Zenkichi hasn't been nearly so bad. In fact, he could even say he <em>enjoyed</em> those interactions.</p><p class="western">Thankfully it doesn't take long for Akane to get caught up, Zenkichi depositing a cup of tea for his daughter and coffee for Ren. The coffee is bad, yet Ren still cradles the cup close, sipping slowly. It's silly to think that he only likes it because Zenkichi made it, so he stops thinking about it at all. The older man goes back into the kitchen while Akane takes her turn to chat his ear off instead.</p><p class="western">“I'm in a vocational college, studying acting – specifically voice acting. I've only gotten so far thanks to you!”</p><p class="western">Ren raises an eyebrow. “What did I do?”</p><p class="western">Akane crosses her arms with a wide flourish, treating him to a sharp smirk that reeks of an evil villain. “<em>Hmph</em>! Why, it's thanks to the <em>Phantom Thieves of Hearts</em> that my <em>exceptional</em> talents came to fruition.” Her sudden change of voice had even captured Morgana's interest, he looking startled for a moment. It was similar to her impression of Joker all those years ago, except a lot less amateur. As quick as the character came, it's gone with a bashful giggle. “I stopped streaming in high school because it became so draining, but I took part in small voice acting projects here and there. The experience made it even easier getting into college, and my teachers are saying I have the potential for big roles as soon as I finish. I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you!”</p><p class="western">Under her admiring stare, Ren can't stop his blush. “We only did so much, it's your own skill you have to thank... Wait, you know I was a Phantom Thief?”</p><p class="western">“What do you mean 'was'? In my eyes, you still are! Oh, don't worry, I haven't told anyone else. In truth, it was Dad who tried to explain everything to me all those years ago. I mean, I didn't believe him at first, but there's no way he'd be able to make all that stuff up. I'm so jealous, I wish I got to be a part of your team! Although, there is one thing that's absolutely unbelievable... I get your talking cat, a cognitive world accessed through an app, an A.I. that turned into a God, but not that Dad became a Phantom Thief too! I mean, he's not <em>that</em> cool.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Hey</em>!” comes Zenkichi's shout from the kitchen.</p><p class="western">Ren chuckles as he tries to unpack the effusion of words. It's cute that Akane will still ramble about anything Phantom Thief related. However, he's not able to get a word in because Akane continues, “So, what was Dad really like? Did he tell monsters their rights before arresting them? Or did he need a cane to keep up with you?”</p><p class="western">“<em>I'm not that old</em>!” Zenkichi storms from the kitchen with his own mug, an irritated frown smearing his features. “And stop talking so damn loud! It's like you want the neighbourhood to hear!”</p><p class="western">Akane sticks her tongue out at him, then turns back to Ren expectantly. He thinks for a moment, before explaining, “Honestly, Zenkichi was pretty cool. He was like a... gothic superhero cowboy. He had this huge sword that was as tall as he was, and two guns, and he'd do that thing they do in movies...” Ren demonstrates by blowing the tip of his index finger as if it were a smoking gun barrel, Akane immediately copying him. “Mm-hm, and he called himself 'Wolf' because he'd no longer be a helpless, obedient dog, and he went absolutely wild in battle, so sometimes we'd just sit back and watch. You wouldn't think from his ridiculously impractical outfit, but-”</p><p class="western">“That's enough!” Zenkichi snaps, his whole face burning. “Geez, it sounds humiliating when you describe it out loud...”</p><p class="western">Morgana cackles. “I don't often hear you speak so passionately.”</p><p class="western">Ren quickly covers his mouth, feeling quite humiliated himself. Akane jostles his shoulder. “Don't get embarrassed! You're right, Dad sounds really cool! So he was telling the truth after all!”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi mutters into his mug.</p><p class="western">“Anyway, Morgana can talk right? Did he say something to you just now? Tell him to talk to me too! Or do you need to teach me to understand him? I just want to know what he's saying!”</p><p class="western">Ren welcomes the change of topic, finding out that there's no such thing as a dull moment with Akane. Even watching her bicker and banter with Zenkichi is entertaining, especially knowing that absolutely nothing is said with malice.</p><p class="western">It quickly turns to evening, and the human trio decide to cook dinner together, Zenkichi and Akane closely following Ren's guidance. Then, they all eat together, enjoying the food as well as the company. It tastes better than anything Ren has ever made by himself. Then they all clear up together, they trying to share tasks equally, although Morgana mostly cleaned himself. It's loud and bustling throughout every step – who knew there'd be so much energy between four individuals?</p><p class="western">Then Akane has to go. She hugs Ren farewell and he's genuinely disappointed to see her off. There's a promise to keep in touch and Ren has to assure her that she'll be the first to visit his new apartment when he finds one. Zenkichi volunteers to drop her back to her dorms, so when they both leave... it's silent. Ren can't do much more than stand and stare at the door, shivering from a blanket of coldness that settles over him.</p><p class="western">What was that?</p><p class="western">The whole day, surrounded by chatting and laughing and teasing and squabbling. It's rare and unfamiliar, yet warm. Cosy. Comforting. As if... as if they were all...</p><p class="western">As if he belonged...</p><p class="western">“Ren?” Morgana says, snapping Ren from his thoughts. He's thankful for it, immediately scooping the not-cat into his arms. Morgana whines, but settles rather quickly, they going through their bedtime routine.</p><p class="western">While bathing, while brushing his teeth, while changing, while listening to Zenkichi return as he lays in a bed that isn't his, while calling goodnight under the roof of a house that doesn't belong to him, Ren evades those invasive thoughts. Those thoughts that he's found something he's always wanted, thoughts that warm his very core, thoughts that offer to ease his soul...</p><p class="western">This is all temporary. If he thinks like that, if he gets his hopes up, it'll only hurt more when he has to leave. He's not worried; his own home filled with his own family, he'll find it eventually. But he won't find it here.</p><p class="western">With one last mental shove, Ren ejects those thoughts from his mind, concentrating on his first day of work tomorrow. He wills his prior nervousness to the forefront of his mind, curling into himself as he falls into a restless sleep.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>*/*/*</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ren awakes before his alarm. He squints against the brightness of his phone when he checks the time; five-thirty in the morning. He's squinting for a different reason at the realisation he still has half an hour to spare. It must be his nerves waking him so early. He tries to relax a little more, though promptly concludes that he's far too anxious to get any more rest. Trying his best not to jostle Morgana, he slips from the bed, creeps out of the spare bedroom, and makes it to the bathroom to freshen up.</p><p class="western">Upon his return to the bedroom, he hisses an apology to a whining Morgana when he flicks on the lights. He had prepared his backpack the day before, so Ren only has the task of changing into his suit. He combs his hair as best he can, grumbles at the third attempt at fixing his tie, and finishes off his business appearance with his faux glasses. Morgana has taken to calling said glasses his 'real world mask', one for his professional persona. It does make sense; after high school, Ren would only wear the specs for work and other stuffy occasions.</p><p class="western">He jolts at the screeching of his alarm, snatching the phone to switch it off. Great. He's supposed to only just be waking up, instead he's fully dressed with an hour to spare. He sighs. At least he has time for breakfast.</p><p class="western">Envying the fact that Morgana can curl up and catch up on sleep, Ren heads for the kitchen. The lights are already on, the smell of instant coffee guiding him to the sight of Zenkichi, his back to Ren as he screws the lid of his flask shut.</p><p class="western">“Good morning,” Ren says, obviously catching the older man off guard.</p><p class="western">“Geez, don't sneak up on me! Since when do you get up so... early...” Zenkichi's frustration melts like an ice cube on a stove, replaced by a puddle of awe. He's turned, taking in Ren completely. Ren flushes at the unwavering gaze, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p class="western">“...What?”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi startles again, clearing his throat. “Sorry, sorry! It's just... um... your suit. Suits you.”</p><p class="western">Ren raises a brow. “You sure do have a way with words.”</p><p class="western">He expects Zenkichi to have an over the top reaction to his teasing, but it doesn't happen. Zenkichi gives him another once over, and he can't help his shiver. “It's true,” Zenkichi continues. “You look... you look like an adult.”</p><p class="western">“Because I am one?”</p><p class="western">“Just take the compliment!”</p><p class="western">There's the reaction Ren wanted. He grins. “Thanks. At least one of us appreciates this getup.”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi rolls his eyes before checking his watch. “Yeah well, you'll learn to appreciate it sooner or later. Anyway, I gotta go. Enjoy your first day of real work!” Zenkichi grabs his flask and dashes.</p><p class="western">“See you later,” Ren calls after him. It's not long later he hears the front door closing. Beginning to get breakfast, Ren can't help wonder what a strange interaction that was. Then again, Ren seeing himself in a suit and tie <em>is</em> jarring, maybe that's what Zenkichi's experiencing. It's certainly been weird to see Zenkichi <em>without</em> a suit when they're at home. Weird... but nice.</p><p class="western">Breakfast eaten and a hasty lunch packed, Ren makes sure to leave the window to Akane's room open so Morgana can come and go as he pleases, then leaves for work himself. He's jealous of the not-cat once more when he finds himself crammed in a subway carriage like a sardine, indistinguishable from the hundreds of other men and women in suits.</p><p class="western">As it turns out, his first day of being a legislative aide is all formalities. He briefly meets his boss and the small team he'd be a part of, the senpai he'd be shadowing for the first two weeks amongst them. He and a few other newcomers are given a tour and plenty of presentations about fire safety and work conduct and other such admin topics. Then there's a full folder of paperwork for him to take home and read, and more things for him to sign. He's beyond blessed to have this position in the first place, so he tries to radiate a grateful outward energy, yet inwards... he can't help feeling that this is all a bit too much of nothing. The one good thing about the day is that he and the other newbies are let out of work a few hours early.</p><p class="western">On the train ride home, he yanks off his tie and glasses, shoving them into his backpack. Just like that, he's already got a sense of freedom back.</p><p class="western">Once he returns to Zenkichi's house, he's suddenly extremely appreciative of being let off work early. He's been pelted with a barrage of information all day, and is ready to take a nap. He did have an idea to cook a few meals in bulk, so he and Zenkichi didn't have to fuss over dinner every night, but his body and mind have had enough. He drags his feet into the living room, depositing himself onto the settee while his backpack slips to the floor. Luckily, it seems Morgana isn't around to pester him, making it easier to catch a much needed snooze...</p><p class="western">His pocket begins to vibrate. He groans, fetching his phone, only to sit up alert at the name displayed. “Zenkichi?” he answers.</p><p class="western">“Hey Ren. You're not busy, are you? I'm having a break, so I wanted to know how you're getting on.”</p><p class="western">Ren holds a hand to his warming cheek. Of course Zenkichi would check up on him, it's probably a fatherly instinct. Yet, the action makes him glow, inside and out. “I got let out of work early, so I'm back at your place. Nothing interesting happened today.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Huuh</em>?” Ren can all too clearly imagine Zenkichi's exasperated expression. “Aren't you in the Tochō building? You must've at least <em>seen</em> something interesting.”</p><p class="western">And so, despite Ren's aversion to talking, he finds himself recounting the events of the day. Hearing it all again through the drone of his own voice, Ren somehow makes the day sound more boring, yet Zenkichi is listening intently. Again, speaking with the older man comes far too easy.</p><p class="western">“Oh ho, so your senpai is a woman?” Zenkichi teases. “Well, you don't have my permission to bring her home, so don't even try it.”</p><p class="western">Ren grins. “I thought I told you I've grown out of mindless dating.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah well, old habits die hard, right? Although I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You <em>have</em> grown... a lot.”</p><p class="western">Maybe he's mistaken, but Ren swears he hears a thick swallow. Mistaken or not, it forces a shiver out of him, much like this morning. “Oh... you mean the suit?”</p><p class="western">“I mean in general. But the suit really... helps.”</p><p class="western">There's nothing salacious about Zenkichi's words or his tone, though Ren can't help sense a <em>tension </em>in those little pauses. It's probably nothing. <em>Definitely</em> nothing. Ren's kinda tired, and they were joking about his romantic tendencies a moment ago. Everything is just jumbling with his head. That's all it is. “...I can't stand the tie,” Ren says, because he doesn't know how else to follow up.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi only hums in understanding. “Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Anyway, I'd better go now. Sorry for making you talk so much.”</p><p class="western">“No worries. See you later.”</p><p class="western">The call ends, Ren staring at his phone screen. It eventually turns blank, and that's when he makes up his mind. Standing and stretching, he decides he'll nap later. That conversation with Zenkichi somehow gave his soul fire, and he's ready to unleash that passion through food. He'd make sure they'd all eat well for a while.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>*/*/*</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Routine.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi always wakes up first, even on days off. Before he'd leave for the day, he'd spot Ren, sometimes Morgana too, share a few words, then dash. Ren's job is more routine, so it doesn't take long for Zenkichi to memorise what time he has his lunch break. During said break, he'd call Ren (not everyday, just every now and then). It's only meant to be a check up call, though it almost always derails into something else, managing to exhaust Ren's whole lunchtime. Zenkichi apologies for being overbearing, yet Ren says he doesn't mind, his genuine tone dispelling all doubt. Finally, Zenkichi is the last one home, and depending on the time he gets back, he'll either be greeted with a fully prepared dinner or a freshly bathed Ren who is in the process of preparing for the next day. In both cases, Ren will insist to hear about Zenkichi's workday. His work isn't nearly as exciting or demanding since he demoted himself in order to have more time for Akane (and because of his age, though he'll never admit that out loud), so he can't fathom why Ren seems so interested. After all is said and done, they'll bid each other goodnight before the whole process starts again.</p><p class="western">Routine. It hits Zenkichi one day, <em>one month</em> after Ren moved in, that's that what they have. A routine with each other. Blink, and he missed it. It shouldn't be bad, wouldn't be bad at all, if... if Zenkichi didn't start to feel <em>something</em>.</p><p class="western">At first, he doesn't have a name for this 'something', but knows the cause is Ren. Because it always crops up when Ren is around, or even when the young man crosses his thoughts. This unnamed feeling rears its head when Ren is doing something completely normal, like twisting a lock of his hair, or absently spinning his phone on a finger, or expertly chopping vegetables, or stroking Morgana, or fiddling with his tie. It's not only his hands with those long, dexterous fingers that catch Zenkichi's attention. It's all of Ren's habits, such as how he'll graze his bottom lip when he's thinking over his next words, or how he won't start eating until everyone else has had their first bite, or that unintentionally striking gaze whenever he holds eye contact. The contrast between the deep croon of his voice and his small, bashful smiles. How determined he is regarding his work, yet never being above asking for help. Seeing him grumpy in the morning, then returning home in the evening to find him relaxed. There's not a single thing about Ren that doesn't trigger this strange feeling.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi concludes it's whiplash. Whiplash at the fact that Ren once was a reckless, adult-hating brat, but now is a focused, dashing, fully functioning adult himself. Zenkichi imagines the transformation would shock anyone, perhaps even the likes of Sojiro. Heaven knows he's still emotional over Akane's growth spurt.</p><p class="western">And if what he's feeling isn't constant whiplash... then he'd rather not know.</p><p class="western">Regardless, what's most important is to keep this feeling in check, especially at present. He and Ren are in the kitchen, Zenkichi tying his hair back as well as an apron around his waist, while Ren pulls a piping pork belly from the oven. The young man offered a short cooking lesson which Zenkichi could hardly refuse. He really did need all the help he could get.</p><p class="western">His eyes scan the counter, which has all the ingredients laid out: the pork belly, plenty of rice, nori, scallions, sesame seeds, soy sauce and a handful of spices. It doesn't take a genius to guess what they'll be making. “Onigiri?”</p><p class="western">He's near blinded by Ren's dazzling smile. If his cheeks suddenly appear flushed, he'd just blame the heat from the oven. “You're right,” Ren says. “Sure you're not a detective?”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi rolls his eyes. “You kids won't give up on that, huh...? And I'm not so hopeless that I can't make a simple onigiri.”</p><p class="western">Ren quirks a playful brow. “Oh? So you'll be teaching me then?” With skill that Zenkichi thought was left behind in the Metaverse, Ren spins a chopping knife in his hand, before gracefully catching the handle and offering it to the older man. When Zenkichi takes the knife, their hands brush together and Ren <em>winks</em> at him. Unfortunately, he can't blame the oven's heat for the skip in his heartbeat.</p><p class="western">All things considered, Zenkichi thinks he does rather well. Albeit sluggish and clumsy, he dices the pork and chops the scallions, then fries them together, adding soy sauce and the spices. Ren doesn't say much, guiding him with gentle touches and nudges instead. At one point he grabs Zenkichi's wrist to stop him adding too much spice, his calloused palm sending tingles through Zenkichi's skin. He stays close, so close that Zenkichi can faintly smell coffee in his breath.</p><p class="western">He refuses to be distracted though, hyperfocused on the food sizzling in the pan. Once he deems it ready – further justified by a curt nod from Ren – he switches off the stove, and mixes a heap of sesames seeds into the rice. Now all he has to do is... construct the snack. Luckily, Ren takes the lead, and after wetting his hands with salt water, demonstrates how to fill and form an onigiri. Once again, his nimble fingers are at the centre of Zenkichi's attention, the older man entranced at how they pinch and ease the rice into shape. All too soon, the demonstration is over, and a picture perfect onigiri is placed on the counter.</p><p class="western">“Your turn,” Ren smiles.</p><p class="western">He struggles, first immediately too rough with the rice then far too gentle. The pork belly filling threatens to spill out, and he has to abandon the triangle shape altogether (not that he was having much success in that regard in the first place). Despite sniggers at the terribly misshapen snack, Ren adorns it with a nori sheet, placing the roundish thing next to the immaculate triangle.</p><p class="western">“You're mocking me,” Zenkichi scowls.</p><p class="western">“No! No, no. It's good to see your first attempt. Everything else will be an improvement.” As if the words aren't encouraging enough, Ren offers <em>another</em> wink. Zenkichi scowls more, but only to fight off the blush he can feeling heating up his cheeks. He hastily starts his second attempt, though doesn't get far before a pair of rough hands cover his own. He jolts. Closer than ever, Ren guides Zenkichi's actions with delicate movements and words. “Here, use your thumbs like this... mm-hm, now push gently...”</p><p class="western">Throat inexplicably dry, Zenkichi's attention is shared between the caress of Ren's fingers and the sight of his lowered lashes. Have they always been so long? There's never been so little distance between them, never any opportunity to truly <em>look</em>. He tilts his head, hoping to see more from every angle, however, the movement must've alerted Ren because he turns his eyes up, catching the stare.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi stops breathing, all his muscles tense. He's frozen, they both are, joined by the hands and an unwavering gaze. He's never experienced Ren's intense look this close. He should turn away, but he's fixated, unable to even blink. The eyes are a fierce steel grey, the colour being swallowed by dilating pupils, beautifully framed by thick, dark lashes. There's something in the air, something that has always hung between them, yet now is so palpable, how has he never noticed? It charges the space between them, a static that electrifies every touch, a <em>pull</em> that draws them closer. His body acts on its own, and he turns his focus away from Ren's eyes to his lips. He shudders at the sight, at the thought of erasing the remaining gap between them. Is Ren affected too? Is that why he's leaning closer, eyelids fluttering shut, tickling Zenkichi's nose with his own, breathing becoming shallower and shallower-</p><p class="western">A damp thud destroys the atmosphere. The duo bolt back while gawking at the corpse of the unfinished onigiri on the floor. “I'm sorry!” Zenkichi exclaims, bending down to scoop up the remains.</p><p class="western">“No, no, I should be apologising,” Ren says, wringing his fingers. “I distracted you.”</p><p class="western">“You were trying to help. Ahh...” Zenkichi sighs, forlorn at the wasted food. “Looks like my second attempt ended up worse.”</p><p class="western">“Let's not count this. I'll take responsibility for it.”</p><p class="western">The mess is cleaned up and Zenkichi throws himself back into his task. He expects the atmosphere to be awkward, not wanting to look in Ren's direction, but the young man hardly seems deterred or affected. He continuously creeps into Zenkichi's personal space, offering guidance and words of encouragement, though at least keeps his hands to himself. However, now that Zenkichi has identified that <em>static</em> permeating the air, even hearing Ren's voice makes his hairs stand up on end. He uses all his willpower to concentrate on making onigiri after onigiri, until there is no rice or pork filling left. When lined up, there's an obvious improvement, but his best still doesn't compare to the crisp quality of Ren's example.</p><p class="western">Regardless, Ren nods with approval at the evolution, picking up one of the early attempts and taking a hearty bite out of it. He chews slowly, humming as he savours the taste. Zenkichi forces his line of sight anywhere other than towards Ren, and if it looks like Ren licks his lips at the corner of his eye, well... he doesn't need to confirm that.</p><p class="western">“It's good,” comes Ren's verdict.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi's sigh of relief is cut off when he realises: “You helped me out.”</p><p class="western">“Hardly. You chopped the pork, fried it, then made this.” Ren holds the half eaten snack to Zenkichi's face, and the older man can't deny those facts. “You did most of the work. And it's good.”</p><p class="western">The conversation is innocent, yet that static is still lingering. It gets worse when Zenkichi watches Ren continue to eat, following the motion of his jaw and the grain of rice stuck on the corner of his lip. There's a sudden urge to wipe it off. All these sensations tighten his stomach. Is it nerves? Anticipation? Hunger?</p><p class="western">In an effort to solve at least one problem, Zenkichi stuffs a whole rice ball into his mouth, cheeks bloating from the tight fit. He can barely chew, let alone scowl when Ren laughs at him.</p><p class="western">Despite everything, the food <em>is</em> good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>this chapter is supposed to be all about romantic tension but all I could think about was food lol.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>seeing as I experienced P5S in Japanese first, I'm sorta basing my interpretation on Zenkichi as a mix between both his ENG and JAP character. overall there's not much difference, but ENG Zenkichi is more crass (im literally gasping everytime he swears ingame lol) so I'm tuning that down a lot here haha. and if you haven't heard Japanese Zenkichi... DO IT!! Shin-ichiro's performance is to die for, whenever he hits that soft caring voice i just melt ;_; (honestly, I could gush about Taylorson's performance and just everything Zenkichi related for years... but I'll spare you... for now)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>finally, <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1658476219f48028f9c3cc0940e06ef6/77d5ecc7bd086ead-30/s540x810/5d642da546ef616de6dacab12e76463f70023cce.jpg">a visual representation of what i imagine 19 yr old Akane to look like</a> (in another world... this might've been a Ren/Akane fic instead haha)</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">All the onigiri are misshapen in one way or another. A couple have been overstuffed, barely able to contain the filling. No doubt that means some aren't going to be full enough. Lined up, there's an improvement, yet they're a mess, obviously made by an amateur.</p><p class="western">Ren couldn't care less.</p><p class="western">He splits them, having some for breakfast, carrying a few for lunch. He always savours each one, chewing slowly, letting the flavours course over his tongue. He concentrates on the texture, the smell, the weight. He remembers that Zenkichi made each and every one, remembers how they formed in his rough hands, remembers the determination fuelling the process.</p><p class="western">When he takes a bite, he's transported back to the day before, to when their hands touched, to when they peered into each other's eyes, to when they nearly...</p><p class="western">His coworkers inquire as to why he only has onigiri for lunch, ask why they're all ugly, question why he's at absolute bliss when eating them. The women snicker to themselves, muttering audibly about it being a gift from “the one he loves”. The men roll their eyes, waiting for Ren to deny them... but he doesn't.</p><p class="western">He can't deny something that's true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>I love onigiri almost as much as I love Zenkichi</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“You like him.”</p><p class="western">The words are nearly lost in the drone of clacking keys, Ren barely paying them any mind. He glances at Morgana, who's perched next to his laptop, only to whip his head in a double take at the outright <em>evil</em> expression Morgana is wearing. His eyes are slits, the barely visible pupils glinting with devilish intent, reinforced by a long cupid bow smile that pinches his features together. If Morgana had eyebrows, they'd probably be curved <em>above</em> his head. How can he appear both smug and threatening?</p><p class="western">In that moment, those three words finally sink in. Ren gulps.</p><p class="western">Morgana's comment doesn't have an origin; the two were sitting in near silence as Ren was engrossed in catching up on work. Now his concentration is shattered, evident as he turns back to his laptop and pretends to continue his tasks. He tries not to have his voice warble when he asks, “Who?”</p><p class="western">“You <em>know</em> who.”</p><p class="western">It's times like these where Ren wishes he had his glasses on, or had longer hair, or anything that could obscure his face. Of <em>course</em> he knows who's being referenced. His cheeks begin to burn, a soft ember on its way to a full forest fire. He erases and types the same sentence over and over to give his hands something to do, to try and appear busy, but he knows Morgana isn't going to fall for it. The evil expression is sharp, Ren aware of it piercing through his skin, as if the not-cat is peering into the depths of his mind, unearthing all his secrets. He wouldn't be surprised if that's literally what Morgana is doing; the two of them are inseparable to the point where they are often referred to as one unit, making it near impossible to try and hide anything from each other.</p><p class="western">Ren gives up typing, wringing his fingers and gnawing his lip instead. “It's not...” He takes a brief glimpse at Morgana before ducking his head. “It's not obvious, is it?”</p><p class="western">The beat of silence that follows is a good sign.</p><p class="western">Morgana howling with laughter mere seconds afterwards is an utterly atrocious sign.</p><p class="western">“Where do I even begin?” he cackles, stretching out of his loaf position. “You're basically his housewife because you're always cooking and cleaning for him. You even ran a bath for him. You always perk up when he gets home. You wake up earlier than necessary to see him before he leaves in the morning. I'm pretty sure you only cook with him as an excuse to be close together, and you eat whatever he makes like it's the best thing on the planet. We haven't mentioned his name once and I know you're thinking of him. You should see your face when he <em>is</em> around! Plus, you're blushing like hell.”</p><p class="western">“Shut up,” Ren groans, burying his hot face in clammy hands while Morgana continues to laugh at his expense.</p><p class="western">He thought he was over this, that it wouldn't be and couldn't be a problem. How did his feelings spiral out of control like this...?</p><p class="western">In truth, Ren had an infatuation with Zenkichi five years ago. When the Phantom Thieves had first met him, nobody trusted him, and for good reason, yet the officer became an ally practically overnight. Then he awakened to his Persona, and any remaining doubt of who his allegiance was with vaporised. Zenkichi was cool, wise, driven, and so easy to get along with. He suffered through endless teasing, exposed his vulnerabilities, put his life on the line for and with them, promised to protect them no matter what... It all made Ren admire him tremendously, to the point of a tremendous crush.</p><p class="western">He didn't tell anyone about it, thinking it was stupid and that it would go away. He thought it did. Until recently. After moving in with the man in question, all of those dormant feelings resurfaced, so slowly he didn't notice. Now they've blossomed into something much more than mere idolisation, suffocating him with the intensity. So what better outlet than performing little acts of service for Zenkichi? At first, it was a way to make up for the inconvenience of invading his home, though now Ren enjoys the tasks for Zenkichi's appreciation, and to show that he cares deeply.</p><p class="western">Far, far too deeply.</p><p class="western">It's not as if Zenkichi feels the same. The recent onigiri incident gave Ren a little hope – Zenkichi didn't exactly pull away from his advances, even if he didn't reciprocate – but he doesn't want to hold onto that. Neither have mentioned the near-kiss since. He's not even sure it actually happened or if he imagined the whole thing. If they're treating it as nothing, it probably is nothing.</p><p class="western">Having composed himself a little, Ren glares at Morgana. “It doesn't matter what I think of him. We're going to move out soon and continue on with our lives. Forget about it.”</p><p class="western">“Aww, you're really lovesick, huh?”</p><p class="western">“That's hilarious coming from <em>you</em>.”</p><p class="western">Morgana opens his mouth to counter, only to be interrupted by the familiar shuffling of someone entering the home, Zenkichi's voice announcing himself. Ren hates that his heartbeat speeds up, that his body stiffens with anticipation, that his nostrils hiss from taking in a large inhale. He hates that he needs to run a hand through his hair and moisten his lips as he prepares to greet Zenkichi. Hates that the man has him under a spell, because when he enters his line of sight, all the hate dissipates and they return each other's smiles.</p><p class="western">“Good evening,” Ren says, rapt attention watching Zenkichi's every move – he strolls past the dining table to the kitchen sink where he places his flask to be washed later.</p><p class="western">“Evening,” Zenkichi replies, loosening his tie and pulling off his blazer, setting it on the back of a chair. Ren is mesmerised by the act as if he is putting on a show. “Still working? You're as bad as me.”</p><p class="western">Ren hums in affirmation, though he is clearly <em>not</em> working, his laptop demoted to a prop. He'd much rather observe the older man pop open the first two buttons on his shirt, flashing – in Zenkichi's case – an obscene amount of flesh. Ren narrowly avoids choking on the excess saliva collecting in his mouth.</p><p class="western">“I ran you a bath,” he says absently.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi catches his eye, an appreciative smile adorning his features. “Thank you, though you really don't have to do that. You're taking care of me in my own home. Shouldn't it be the other way around?”</p><p class="western">“I don't mind. I want to take the burden off you a little.”</p><p class="western">“I swear, you're too thoughtful for your own good. At this rate, we'll never be even; I'll always owe you something.”</p><p class="western">Ren shakes his head abruptly. “You don't owe me anything, your company is more than enough. After you're finished bathing, let's have dinner together, okay?”</p><p class="western">He wants to slap himself for how that came out – it's like he's asking him out on a date! The connotations obviously aren't lost on Zenkichi either, if the double take and forced chuckle mean anything. “Uh, sure!” And now Ren is to blame for ruining their 'moment', Zenkichi unable to meet his eyes again. He wants to slap himself even harder. “Um, Ren? Why does your cat look like he's planning to kill you?”</p><p class="western">He peers at the feline, immediately reeling back in humiliation. Morgana is a menacing loaf, equipped with the same evil, smug, omniscient expression from earlier. Of course he'd look like that, Ren forgot about his presence completely because of <em>Zenkichi</em>. As if he needs a reminder of how badly he's got it for the older man.</p><p class="western">It's Ren's turn to force out a laugh, covering Morgana's face with a hand, preventing Zenkichi from seeing all his secrets in those narrow eyes. “I think he wants food? Yeah, he always looks like this when he's hungry! You never noticed? I'll feed him before he tries anything, just go an enjoy your bath!”</p><p class="western">Incredulous eyes jump between Ren and Morgana until Zenkichi shrugs it off. “Okay. I'll leave you two alone to deal with... whatever this is. Thanks again, Ren.”</p><p class="western">“No problem!”</p><p class="western">Once the man is out of eyeshot – and hopefully earshot – Ren removes his hand from Morgana's face, revealing that dastardly grin is still in place.</p><p class="western">“I <em>will</em> put you on a bean-only diet,” Ren hisses.</p><p class="western">“You are <em>so</em> hopeless,” Morgana titters, finally retiring the cursed expression. He leaps from the table, stretching his limbs and flexing his claws. “Well? You said you'd feed me, right? If you give me something nice, I'll leave you two in peace so you can have '<em>dinner together</em>'.”</p><p class="western">After today, Morgana is going to see nothing but beans. Red, black, kidney, Pinto, soy, chickpeas, lentils – one for each day of the week! For now however, Ren lets him eat whatever he wants. So, true to his word, he turns in for the night early, allowing Ren to eat alone with a freshly bathed Zenkichi.</p><p class="western">Throughout dinner, Ren takes him in. The earthly fragrance of his body wash, the way damp strands of hair escape his messy ponytail, the sheen of his skin displayed by his loose clothes, the curve of his collarbone, the warmth radiating off him in waves, the soothing tone of his voice, and that <em>static</em>. Zenkichi is sweet poison, cutting off his air supply yet pulling him in for more, his escape impossible. The worst part is, Zenkichi isn't affected at all. He acts casual, lounging and speaking like they normally would, as if there isn't a charge coursing through every word he says. As if every movement of his lips, every peek of his tongue, isn't driving Ren closer and closer to insanity. Ren urges him to talk more, so he can examine the flexibility of his mouth, so he can hypothesise whether he'd kiss soft or rough, whether it'd taste like honey or mint or citrus, the likelihood of becoming drunk and addicted.</p><p class="western">Then dinner is over. Zenkichi clears up, forbidding Ren to do anymore housework for the day. When Zenkichi says goodnight with a tender smile, when Ren responds in kind, the static is crackling between them.</p><p class="western">In bed, Ren buries his face into the pillow.</p><p class="western">He's beyond screwed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>*/*/*</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He doesn't get any respite at work.</p><p class="western">Morgana discovering his crush is a given – he's been Ren's constant companion for six years. His colleagues? Six weeks at most. They shouldn't be privy to the inner workings of his mind. And yet, they are.</p><p class="western">Some had suspicions due to Zenkichi's calls during lunchtimes, but after he brought the lunch box filled with Zenkichi's homemade onigiri, nobody believed him when he denied having “someone special”. His two female coworkers swoon at the prospect of his crush, trying to figure out what kind of person “she” is. The three other males aren't as invasive, but their blunt comments about his “wife” imply that his relationship is fact rather than fiction. He can't tell which is more annoying. He's given up trying to deny any of it.</p><p class="western">When it's time for the group of six to start their break, the smokers split off while the other half migrate to the break room. Ren doesn't even get the opportunity to sit with the two waiting for him before his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. The man, Chiba, groans. “Looks like Amamiya-kun isn't going to be eating with us today.”</p><p class="western">Sano – the young woman – giggles. “That's young love for you! I wish my boyfriend called me everyday.”</p><p class="western">Ren wants to point out that Zenkichi doesn't call <em>everyday</em>, though knows better than to waste his breath. He bows instead, apologetic as he excuses himself to a quiet corner of the room. He doesn't worry when he misses the first call, because by the time he's sat down, bento box open, Zenkichi calls again. He answers immediately.</p><p class="western">“Pushy,” Ren quips. “Let me sit down first.”</p><p class="western">“Cheeky,” Zenkichi responds with equal sass. “Maybe <em>you </em>should call next time.”</p><p class="western">Regardless of Morgana's teasing, of the assumptions of his colleagues, of the butterflies taking refuge in his stomach, Ren will always enjoy banter with Zenkichi. It's magic how at ease he is around him, how little effort talking suddenly seems to be. He can't hide the grin pinching his cheeks. They spend the first couple of minutes catching up – Zenkichi hadn't called most of the week because of his workload, overseeing the training of recently promoted officers. Ren's job is same old, he expressing such in their conversation. The real interest comes in the small group he works in; he's lucky that he and his coworkers get on relatively well – even if they don't know the meaning of a private life.</p><p class="western">“Should I be worried?” Zenkichi asks. “None of the girls have fallen for your charm yet? Maybe you're losing your touch?”</p><p class="western">Ren sniggers. “How would you know about my 'charm' or 'touch'? See something you like?” It crosses his mind that maybe this could be considered flirting. He's a little disappointed when Zenkichi doesn't reciprocate.</p><p class="western">“We're talking over the phone, I <em>can't</em> see. Although others should be able to. I would've thought you'd have brought a lady over by now.”</p><p class="western">“Why the sudden interest in my love life?”</p><p class="western">“Curiosity. You're a steal, you know? Handsome, well educated, a good job, and you can cook! I'm surprised nobody's whisked you away yet.”</p><p class="western">His face ignites. Did Zenkichi really think all that about him? As if he doesn't know the effect his words have on him! His heart pounds so loud he wants to hold the phone away in case Zenkichi hears. “You... you think I'm handsome?”</p><p class="western">“I-!” There's a brief clearing of the throat. “I always mean what I say. I'm not trying to pull your leg... So hurry up and find a partner!”</p><p class="western"><em>I want you</em>. Ren thinks. He physically banishes the thought by slapping his cranium, it oozing from his ear. <em>And stay out!</em></p><p class="western">“There's no rush,” Ren says. He doesn't mention how his colleagues think he's already taken. “I get enough of this at work. Next topic.” There's a hint of relief in Zenkichi's laugh, and the beginnings of the tension between them evaporate. “When is your birthday?”</p><p class="western">“Not for a while. It's in October.” Zenkichi groans helplessly. “Oh no, don't tell me you're into that astrology stuff.”</p><p class="western">“Heh, no, nothing like that. I found out one of my coworkers likes baking the other day, so I thought I'd pay her to make a cake for your birthday.”</p><p class="western">“For me? Something like that would be wasted on me. Why not do it for your own birthday?”</p><p class="western">“Mine was in April, so it's too late. Hmm, what about Akane? Would she like it?”</p><p class="western">“That's a good idea! But she's in December, so that's even further... than mine...” As Zenkichi trails off, Ren can <em>hear</em> the double take he does. “Wait, did you just say your birthday was in <em>April</em>? We <em>missed</em> it?!”</p><p class="western">“Don't worry. I never celebrate it, and it was during my first week of work, so it was the furthest thing from my mind.”</p><p class="western">“Why didn't you tell me?! Even if it was small, I still would've done something for you! How old are you?”</p><p class="western">“Twenty-three.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Twenty-three</em>! That's monumental!”</p><p class="western">“It's not.”</p><p class="western">“What sort of host am I? Missing your twenty-third birthday!”</p><p class="western">“You're over exaggerating.”</p><p class="western">“That's it. It's decided. I'm making it up to you. We'll have a little celebration tonight.”</p><p class="western">“Zenkichi, really, you don't have to-”</p><p class="western">“Stop being stubborn! You're always doing something for me, so it's about time I return the favour. I won't take no as an answer.”</p><p class="western"><em>Which one of us is being stubborn? </em>Ren lets out a defeated sigh. “Okay. Fine. If it'll make you happy.”</p><p class="western">“It will! I won't go over the top, I can tell you don't like that sort of thing. It'll just be the two of us.” Ren's heart skips a beat at the declaration. “And Morgana,” Zenkichi hastily adds. “The two of us and Morgana. The three of us.”</p><p class="western">“...Sure.”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi clears his throat again. “...Akane's going to be so mad at you when I tell her about this.”</p><p class="western">Ren groans.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>*/*/*</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Akane <em>is</em> mad, Ren's phone vibrating insistently from the barrage of texts she sends him during his trip back to Zenkichi's house. With hardly any input from himself, she makes plans for them to go out for lunch in a couple of days to make up for him missing his birthday. He's being punished with kindness.</p><p class="western">It's strange that people want to celebrate a random day that doesn't mean anything to him. The fellow Phantom Thieves have made an effort on occasion, but it's an awkward date that always collides with the new school year, where everyone is busy with something or another. The most he gets nowadays are birthday texts and a Morgana that's more open to petting and scritches. Ren doesn't mind, it's all still much more than what he's used to.</p><p class="western">So later in the evening, when Zenkichi arrives home with a bag of snacks and a six pack of beer, it's far, <em>far</em> too much. He lines the goodies up on the coffee table, brandishing crisps, rice crackers, nuts, jagariko (that immediately reminds Ren of Yusuke), and a square slice of cheesecake secured in a plastic case. Ren and Morgana gawk at the assortment.</p><p class="western">“Happy belated birthday,” Zenkichi proclaims with a smile. “I was thinking we could watch a couple of movies. That's it. Nothing over the top, see?”</p><p class="western">Ren doesn't have the heart to point out that it <em>is</em> over the top, especially if the cheesecake ends up with a candle in it. “Thanks,” he says instead.</p><p class="western">He's jabbed in the leg by a paw. “Lighten up a bit!” Morgana chimes. “It's about time you do something nice for your birthday, even if it is a month late.” Ren raises his hands in surrender. “Anyway, I'll leave you two in peace.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Eh</em>?!” Zenkichi exclaims, he and Ren wary at the playful bounce of Morgana's tail and his quirky saunter. “You're not going to join us?!”</p><p class="western">“I'm not the one who missed this guy's birthday. And you'll probably get crumbs in my fur!” Ren is horrified when Morgana bestows that narrow-eyed, wide devilish smirk upon him. “Enjoy yourselves~!”</p><p class="western">He's never wanted to throw something at that dastardly cat so bad.</p><p class="western">An awkward silence follows after Morgana's departure. Zenkichi rubs the back of his head, finding something of interest on the ceiling. “...Are you two going through a breakup or something? You've both been acting strange all week.” The pure exasperation covering Ren's face is answer enough. “Heh, sorry. You can choose something for us to watch, I'm going to get changed.”</p><p class="western">With Zenkichi gone, only Ren's thoughts keep him company. Spending a few hours alone with the older man... with his crush... How can he be anticipating and dreading something with equal intensity? He shakes his head. He and Zenkichi have spent many hours together already, that's what friends <em>do</em>. It won't be any different today. He fetches a bottle opener and a couple of forks from the kitchen, then settles into the couch as he browses through Netflix for something that Zenkichi might like.</p><p class="western">“Find anything good?”</p><p class="western">Ren is about to reply when his words get caught in his throat. Zenkichi has invariably been a treat to look at, yet this is the first time his appearance has rendered Ren speechless. He's in a t-shirt and joggers, but Ren has never seen him in short sleeves before, never been exposed to his strong naked arms, pale from the constant shelter against sunlight.</p><p class="western">“Ren.”</p><p class="western">Hearing his name breaks the reverie. His mind stutters and stumbles to find something to say. You look good? Sorry I'm acting weird? “You look weird.”</p><p class="western">Ren nearly pinches himself. However, Zenkichi only rolls his eyes. “Thanks. I'm turning off the lights.”</p><p class="western">The room is illuminated by the glare of the TV screen, Zenkichi easily finding a place beside Ren. They're close. The gap between them seems so tiny, a nudge to the left and their shoulders would be touching. One half of Ren is determined not to breach a single inch of the gap, while the other half wants to obliterate any and all distance.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi leans forward to grab two beers, giving one to him after opening them. “A toast?” Zenkichi inquires, hopeful. They clink the bottles together, the gentle contact comparable to a kiss. “To your future. Next year, we'll do something on your <em>actual</em> birthday.”</p><p class="western">Ren nods. They take a swig simultaneously. The beer is difficult to get down, his throat tight because the atmosphere is charged with intimate <em>static</em>. He watches Zenkichi watching him, notes the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows. Ren resists the <em>pull</em>.</p><p class="western">“What are we watching?” Zenkichi asks, his voice inflected with a slight rasp.</p><p class="western">Ren shrugs because his own voice hasn't fully returned to him. There's a pause as he flicks through more options on the TV. “Why don't we start a detective drama?” he says once he's confident he won't sound dry and desperate.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi scoffs. “Seriously? You won't give up on me being a detective, will you?”</p><p class="western">“If you aren't a detective, you'd be bad at solving the crimes in the show.”</p><p class="western">“I have to prove it?!”</p><p class="western">Ren sniggers. “I bet I can solve more cases than you.”</p><p class="western">“Now it's a competition?!”</p><p class="western">Humour alleviates some of the tension, the atmosphere lighter, Ren breathing easier. It takes a little trial and error to find a good show, until they eventually stumble across one that isn't centred around needless character drama and has well constructed, compelling cases. They munch noiselessly on the snacks, hanging onto every word each character says, gathering clues like a pair of real sleuths. Except, Ren is stumped during the first two episodes, Zenkichi the one connecting the dots. He's mostly on the right track, but gets the murderer wrong both times. By the time episode three starts, the duo are full of snacks and beer, barely noticing their knees touching as they work together to solve the case. At one point, Zenkichi pauses to go over his deductions in explicit detail, Ren listening with the fervour of a diligent student. They throw a fuss when it's revealed that he's wrong.</p><p class="western">“Let's just pretend you're right,” Ren mutters. Zenkichi agrees.</p><p class="western">During episode four, Ren notices that the alcohol has affected him somewhat, his tongue looser than normal. All the emotions that he usually suppresses are bubbling under his skin, itching to be expressed wholeheartedly. When they finally guess the correct murderer, he cheers – perhaps a bit too loud. Yet he wants to cheer even louder when Zenkichi flings an arm around him, bringing him into a celebratory half hug.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi doesn't remove his arm for the duration of the fifth episode. Ren eases himself against the man, resting his head on his shoulder. Neither say a word.</p><p class="western">As the sixth episode starts, Ren's yawn prompts Zenkichi to check the time. It's pushing one in the morning. “Shit,” Zenkichi hisses. It's not often he curses. The beer's done its job on him too. “Let's go to bed. We've got work tomorrow. Today. You know what I mean.”</p><p class="western">Ren whines and curls into him more, burying his face into the nape of his neck. Despite the overbearing warmth, Zenkichi shivers. “Don't go. Finish this episode with me first.”</p><p class="western">Ren lifts his head to gaze into Zenkichi's eyes. Their noses are centimetres apart, breath tickling their skin. Ren's spoken request is a mere facade for what he really wants: the man in front of him. Zenkichi's scent and heat lures Ren deeper, deeper, until he pounces, going in for the kill.</p><p class="western">Zenkichi reacts at the exact same time, whipping his head around so Ren's lips leave a wet imprint on his cheek instead. He pushes Ren back, creating a cavernous distance between them. They may as well be on different planets. Ren's bones shudder. He's sure he's seconds from developing frostbite.</p><p class="western">“You're inebriated,” Zenkichi mourns.</p><p class="western">“A little tipsy.”</p><p class="western">“Same difference. You're not- <em>we're</em> not thinking straight. We should go to bed.”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi shifts like he's about to stand. No, Ren will go crazy if the space between them increases by even a hair's breadth. He snatches the man's collar, halting his movements. Zenkichi stares at him, countenance smeared with guilt, uncertainty, want. If he wants, then Ren will give.</p><p class="western">“I'm not the only one, right?” he breathes. “I'm not the only one who feels that <em>static</em>, am I? You do too.”</p><p class="western">He hears the inhale fill Zenkichi's lungs, spots the pupils dilate, watches the blockade to his heart crumble. The <em>pull </em>acts as a magnet, north and south, positive and negative, coming together to meet at a single point, as nature intended. With a single action, two become one, Ren shutting his eyelids as his lips meld with Zenkichi's.</p><p class="western">Beer and salt. He wants to laugh; their first kiss tastes of beer and salt. They're gentle to start, but the static pulses under their skin, demanding more and more and more. Zenkichi gropes his waist, tugging him flush, taking charge as quickly as he wanted to deny them this. He steals Ren's gasps for air, turning him into lightheaded putty. Drunk. Not from the alcohol, but from Zenkichi's flavour and touch and heat and proximity. He grasps Zenkichi's shoulders, using him as a lifeline from himself. Sweet poison. Ren moans into Zenkichi's mouth, seconds from fainting yet never ready to stop. His worst nightmare yet better than anything he's dreamt. Too much yet not nearly satisfied. Please... he wants... a little bit more, a bit more, more, more-!</p><p class="western">He's shoved onto the couch with all the intensity of a building collapsing. Frantic eyes search for a problem, finding nothing. There's only Zenkichi, standing and panting, facing away from him. His head is dipped, body tense, but otherwise there is no sign of what he is feeling. His back is an impenetrable defence.</p><p class="western">“It's late. I'm going to bed.”</p><p class="western">Zenkichi doesn't wait for a response. He's a shadow, swallowed up by the darkness, gone without a trace.</p><p class="western">The rapid rise and fall of Ren's chest dwindles until he is motionless. He stares at the space Zenkichi once occupied.</p><p class="western">Eventually, the credits roll.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Feeling kinda mean, might not update this for another year ;)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This chapter took longer than I thought it would because the draft version was soo short, so I added the first scene... which killed me. I get writer's block over the dumbest things I swear -_-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(sorry if the chapters end up out of order, they're giving me grief atm ;_;)</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>